Revenge of Dr.Gero
by Heavy D
Summary: Dr.Gero get's his revenge upon Goku by creating clones of everyone in Hell (or HFIL in edited version).But Goku's not home.Gohan must save the world


Dragon Ball Z  
Revenge of Dr.Gero  
  
Chapter 1:Android 20 Betrayed  
  
Clash! Went Android 17's hand as it went through 20's robotic back and through his chest. "You can't destroy me... I... created you!" 17 took out his hand out. "Old fool." said 17 "I created you!" 17 kicked 20's head off. "Now I'm really angry!" said 20's severed head. 17 jumped and smashed 20's head before it say any more.  
  
20 appeared on Snake Way. He got up and looked around." Where am I?" said the android king very freaked out. He looked down. "My hand!? It... It... It's back!?" How could it have grown back he thought. "My sensors indicate that I am...LOST?! How though?! My sensors know every location within this galaxy, it's impossible! How could I have traveled so far in such a short amount of time?!"  
  
He ran down the long path that was Snake Way until he came to a giant castle. It appeared to have ghostly spirits coming in and out of it. "Where...  
Where the h*ll am I!?" He ran into the door. "What the..." It was King Yemma "What is your name?" said the gigantic gate-keeper "I am Dr.Gero and I demand to know where I am!" Gero looked over to see a demonic-looking ogre.   
  
"Well Mr.Gero you have just died," said Yemma "you're at my castle. I am the gate-keeper, I say who goes to North Kai, South Kai, East Kai, and West Kai." "Well where do I go?" said Gero "You go to...none of them." "Excuse me? Then where do I go?" Yemma looked at Gero with evil eyes and an evil grin and said: "To HELL. NOW DOWN YOU GO!!!"  
  
AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.......  
  
Chapter 2:Some old Friends  
For the next few months Gero spent countless hours creating a plan on revenge, but one of Hells ogres found his plans and reported him to Yemma.  
Gero was immediately thrown in jail (Later in the Saiyaman Saga Cell, Frieza, king Cold, and the Ginyu Force get thrown in the same prison)  
  
After meeting Frieza, Cold, the Ginyu Force, and his greatest creation, he started up on new plans: While they were all sleeping Gero had taken their entire DNA. Since no one ever checks on the prisoners Gero had created a small lab.   
  
Three years later he escaped from the prison. By doing this he found many other old "friends" such as Copper Shogun (lead commander of the RR Army), Bojack, some of Fieza's old men, some of the RR Army's commanders, and soldiers, Coola (Frieza's brother), and his long lost buddy, Android 19.  
  
Chapter 3: Link to Earth  
Gero had finally finished his plans for the destruction of Goku, now how to get to Earth. "Now how will I get to Earth?" asked Gero to himself "I have no knowledge of the skill or power to create portals, and I know of no one to create a portal."  
  
"D*mn! I should've thought of this before I even started! Now I will have to terminate the entire project." "Don't be so negative, grateful Master." said #19 "Fortunately, I know of a being with the existence of the power you seek." "Oh really," said #20 "were is he?" "He is close by, not long from here." said #19 as he flew up. "Follow me."  
  
When they arrived, #20 was already shocked of the apearence of the person. He had four eyes, four arms, three legs, was bald, a tail, pointy ears, and was not in #20's memory log. "Bloggem askseses whos istis there? (Bloggem asks, who is there?)" asked the creature "It is I artificial human 19!" said #19 "Ohga, doeses frieng needa services? (Okay, does friend need service)" "Yes, we do, Bloggem." "Whatsa doesess oog needsa? (What does you need?" "We need you to open a portal to Earth." said #20 "And whatsa inzit foso mesa? (And what's in it for me?)" "10% of Earth. For your hard work. Which makes us partners." "Okaysa. Isa del. (Okay, It's a deal.)" said Bloggem for he did not know that he had been suckered.  
  
Chapter 4: The Day For Earth  
It was Saturday, which meant Gohan's day with his brother. He was taking him out for lunch and ice cream on this very unexpected day. "Come on Goten," said the 15 year old Gohan "If you want some ice cream you're gonna have to beat me" Gohan was racing Goten to the candy store "Come on Gohan stop! I gotta catch up! I'm not as fast as you! I'm telling Mom!"   
  
For most teenagers this would be their "punk rock, experimenting with drugs and sex, fighting for no reason" stage, but for Gohan it's the "spend your time at home with your family, and becoming mommy's dream" stage.  
Gohan had raised and taught his brother. But Goten wasn't a bag of kindness either. His mom didn't allow cursing or profanity. And he only thought one curse word was bad... F*ck.  
  
"Alright, we're at the g*d*mn candy store, h*ll yeah!" said Goten "Ahh!" screamed Gohan "Do you know mad Mom would be if she found out you where saying that!" "What the h*ll are you talking about?!" "GOTEN STOP CUSSING!!" said Gohan "Hey, teach that kid some manners!" some lady "Hey buzz off b*tch!" "GOTEN DON'T SAY THAT EITHER!!!" said Gohan so embarrassed "Why the h*ll not, it's not like I'm saying f*ck. oops."  
"Dude, Goten Mom gave you life... and she can take it away so stop it!" "What the h*ll should I stop? You're confusing me, Gohan!" "GRRRR, STOP SAYING H*LL, D*MN, B*TCH, AND SH*T IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!!!" "Mom only said not to say f*ck!" Gohan fell over "Look, you can say it in front of me, by yourself, or even in front of Trunks if he won't tell. But don't say it in public, or in front of Mom!" "Okay" said Goten  
  
  
Thank you for support- Duo Izumi   
  
Also read "Things DBZ Characters Would Never Say" "Things Simpsons Characters Would Never Say" "Bowser's Biography"  
  
Finally the 'Babidi' saga has come out, pick it up at your nearest Media Play or Suncoast  
  
All new episodes of DBZ are on Monday September 10, 2001 starting from the beginning of the 'Great Saiyaman' saga. Don't miss it!  
  
Now that 'Adult Swim' is on, Cartoon Network can start showing DBZ uncensored. (If FUNimation sells so cross your fingers)  
  
Don't miss the original Dragon Ball on weekdays @ 5:30 p.m. on Cartoon Network  
  
W.B. has bought out Cartoon Network, which kinda sucks. If Toonami is canceled (because of parents complaining or low ratings). DBZ might be put on really late or worse (dun, dun, dun)... CANCELED!!!!! : (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
